


A Flower's Sorrow

by Parafait_Faerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Animal Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Pets, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie
Summary: In loving memory of my pet hamster who recently passed away today.I wrote a little poem as a memory so please respect this.(Was originally posted on December 29 2020)
Kudos: 5





	A Flower's Sorrow

Deep within the fields that I have walked  
I have found a pretty white flower  
Whose petals radiate the sunset's light.  
As I stood still,   
Admiring her features  
She reminded me of the white snow  
Snow which could melt but ease   
With a soft and gentle feeling. 

I picked the flower and named her Winter  
We spent our time away from the light and dark  
Her light continues to shine  
Whilst I continue to smile.

Sometimes I would wonder what it felt  
To be a delicate flower like her  
For she is no other flower I have seen.  
Such beauty and delicacy cannot be changed.

5 months go by and the petals begin to fall  
I weep, frantically trying to help heal her   
But alas, all comes to a fail.  
December rolls by  
Screams and blames hit me by

She now cradles up alone on her deathbed,  
Silence but yet suffer.  
A fool, poor monster such as I stroke the flower   
Calming her down but fear was what rises in her little soul

Silence in our little dead garden remains  
Winter became no more but a sorrowful,  
Wilted flower.  
As I sit on the ground next to her and grieve  
Her beauty and soul now rise above the clouds

The sunset's light continues to roam the land  
Life's circle continues to go round  
I stare up above;   
Emptiness was all I feel  
But we may meet again when Judgement has been restored.


End file.
